


scared feelings

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Background Relationships, Boys In Love, F/M, Fluff, M/M, spiritshipping, syrus ships them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: Jaden  and  Jesse are scared of their feelings.  Syrus help them.     Contains  Jaden x Jesse and some background shippings.  This is my gift  for Spiritsncrystals.  sorry for  grammar  errors  . Does  contains a duel with fake cards.  I am sorry if this is not good, never wrote  Jesse x Jaden efore.
Relationships: Fujiwara Yusuke/Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes, Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Marufuji Shou | Syrus Truesdale/Saiou Mizuchi | Sarina
Kudos: 5





	scared feelings

17 year old Jaden yuki was scared of his romantic feelings. Jaden knew he loved Jesse more than friend . He was in love with Jesse. He feel like he was his soulmate. He was scared that Jesse would reject his feelings or never find out his feelings. Jaden cried with tears in his eyes " what should i do?". 17 year old syrus truesdale walking around the school to see Jaden crying on a bench. Syrus ran up to Jaden with a concerned face " what's wrong Jaden?'. Jaden said "nothing" with tears in his eyes. Syrus said " I know something wrong , Jaden. I can tell you are scared of being rejected by Jesse because you love him." Jaden said " how did you know?". Syrus said "I can see it in your eyes with the feeling of love in your eyes. I notice your chemistry with him.". Jaden said " I want to tell him but I am scared ". syrus said " you need to tell him sometime or someone might take him. A another thing is you should ask when you feel ready. ". Jaden gave syrus a hug and said with tears in his eyes "Thank you. I will try". Syrus said " no problem . if you need me, call me" as syrus walked towards his dorm where he shared with Jesse.

A few minutes later, syrus finally got back to the dorm. Jesse said " you're back, syrus . you scared me since he took more time than usual. ". syrus said " Jaden needed my help really bad. ". Jesse said " oh ok, what is it about if you can tell me ?". Syrus said "He loves you, Jesse. He was scared of rejection .". Jesse said in tears " he loves me?". syrus said "yes". Jesse said with tears " I felt the same. " Syrus said "I see.. there's a snow themed party tomorrow made by Sartorius. Just letting you know." . Then syrus went to sleep.

Next day, Jesse awkwardly went towards Jaden the next day. Jesse said in a shy voice " do you want to go on a friendly date with me as friends?". Jaden said in his energetic voice "of course yes" with a big blush on his face causing Jesse to blush. Jesse said " so see you later cutie " while he walked to class. That cause Jaden to blush very hard. They did not know syrus was watching and was thinking " my one true pairing is close to happening." A couple of hours later, Jaden and Jesse came to the winter party which was full of couples like Atticus and Yusuke kissing under a mistletoe. They heard Sartorius say " welcome to the party. I hope you enjoy also don't try to do anything sneaky with my sister , syrus truesdale. " while staring at syrus holding hands with sarina. Syrus and sarina said " Jaden and Jesse look cute together.". Jaden and Jesse knew they had to say it. Jaden and Jesse said at the same time "I love you. can we be boyfriends?".

Jaden and Jesse was shocked that they both love each other . Jaden and Jesse said " Let's enjoy this winter party as a couple." at the same time while holding hands. The 1st thing Jesse and Jaden did have a snowball fight with the artificial snow . Jaden said " I am going to get you , Jesse" while throwing snowballs at Jesse. Jesse said "let's see about that" while countering Jaden's throws and while trying to through his snowballs at Jaden. Jaden laughed " bring it on Jesse" while still throwing snowballs at Jesse. Jesse said " i am getting my game on , my sweet Jaden" in a romantic voice while still throwing snowballs at Jaden. After a awesome snowball fight ending with a draw between Jesse and Jaden.

Jesse and Jaden started making a snowman with the artificial snow. Jaden said with a flirty tone " i am so glad I am doing this with my boyfriend". Jesse blushed and said " same, Jaden" while they continued to make their snowman. Thanks to their teamwork, they made the best snowman ever. Jaden said " it's so beautiful ". Jesse said "But you are more beautiful" while holding Jaden's hand. Jaden and Jesse heard Sartorius say " it's time for the couple duel. Two random couples will duel . The loser have to kiss under a mistletoe. The 1st couple is Jaden and Jesse . The 2nd couple is syrus and sarina. Better win sarina and syrus. The players will share the field and lifepoints. so let the duel begin!". All four duelists started their dueldisks getting ready to duel. Jaden and Jesse said " time to get our game on. The 4 duelist screamed "Duel!"

Sarina and syrus : 4000 lp

Jaden and Jesse : 4000 lp

Sarina said " Ladies first". Sarina said to herself "I bricked so..." Sarina said "I set 1 monster in defense mode and that's it". Jaden said " My turn, I draw! I normal summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode. I play polymerization to fuse Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix in my hand to fusion summon Elemental HERO Flame Wingman in attack mode. Next, I equip wingman with my new equip spell Jesse gave me, wingclash." with a wink. Jesse blushed and said "Thanks Jaden" Jaden said " no problem, my boyfriend. our wingclash protect wingman from all targeting effects from my opponents. Elemental Hero Sparkman attack sarina's facedown. " Sarina's monster was gone. Jaden and Jesse said " Elemental HERO Flame Wingman attack you two directly. Sarina and syrus's lp went down from 4000 to 1900. Jaden said " I set 2 cards facedown. I end my turn." Jesse said " That was amazing, my boyfriend" while blushing. Jaden said " Thank, Jesse. your move, syrus.".

Syrus said " My turn, I draw ! I set 5 cards facedown. I end my turn!". Jesse said " My turn, I draw. I summon Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle in attack mode. Next I play Spiritshipping, a spell card. while we control a hero and a Crystal Beast on the field, it banishes all of my opponent's cards and you take 500 points of damage for each one. we win" Syrus said " I play my trap card, roid mirror. I banish my UFOroid in my hand and the Silver Spirit Ukyo in our graveyard to negate Spiritshipping and destory it. Then it deals 850 points of damage for each monster my opponent controls. ". Jaden and Jesse said " that means ..." syrus and sarina said " that means you two take 2550 points of damage !". Jaden and Jesse's lp went down from 4000 to 1450. Jaden and Jesse said " you two are strong! Bet we are gonna win.". Jesse said "I play a spell called Crystal shock. I can only play this card. when one of my spells is negated this turn. Now my opponent can't use their set cards for the rest of the turn. But all damage inflicted by attacks become 625. All our 3 monsters attack you directly.". Syrus and sarina's lp went down to 25. Jesse said "I end my turn". Jaden said "That was great, Jesse. I love you". Jesse said "I love you too,I want to kiss you ." Jaden said " let's do it after the duel" in flirty tone.

Sarina said " My turn, i draw! I play a spell called Roid call. It let me special summon a roid which is banished or in the graveyard. It lose 200 attack. But it can attack you directly twice! ". Jesse and Jaden said " what?" as UFOroid was special summon in attack mode with 200 fewer attack points. Syrus and sarina said "our monster attack you directly twice". Jaden and Jesse's lp went to zero.

Sartorius said " Jaden and Jesse lost so they have to kiss under a mistletoe.". Jaden said with a blush "I am kinda glad that we lost.". Jesse said with a blush " same kinda". Jaden and Jesse went under the mistletoe. Jesse said " Jaden, I had to admit. i was scared of tell you my feelings that you would reject me. I'm sorry for doubting you.". Jaden said " don't worry i was scared too I would be rejected. Jesse and Jaden hugged each other under the mistletoe and said " you will always be in my life" having highly romantic kiss and their 1st kiss. It was the best day of their life.


End file.
